


Accessories

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Turncoat Wizards [5]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, GFY, M/M, Non-binary character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Alec introduces James to Diagon Alley, and to Gringotts. This doesn't go quite to plan.





	Accessories

Alec waits until the sun rises before he tells James he wants to show him something, and giving him directions to a public car park near the Leaky Cauldron. It takes a long moment to convince James that yes, this is something more than an abandoned shop that he's trying to get him to go into, though once inside, James narrows his eyes slightly, annoyance welling up at the back of Alec's mind.

"What was that?" James keeps his voice quiet as Alec steers them through toward the back door.

"Muggle-repelling charms. Good to know they work even on MI6 agents, if not as well as I suspect others would hope." Alec laces his fingers through James', grinning at the raised eyebrow he gets for it. Usually he's not willing to indulge in even this little of a display of affection in public, and he doesn't say why he's doing this now, and here.

Tapping the bricks in the correct order, he watches as they fold back to reveal Diagon Alley already bustling with people doing their daily shopping.

"We're going to Gringotts, the bank. You'll want to be careful not to react to the employees there." Alec draws James with him as he saunters down the street, ignoring the odd looks they get. Even now, Muggle clothes are strange, and it's not the usual time of year for parents of Muggleborn students to be trailing after their offspring shopping for Hogwarts.

"I assume they're odd in more than dressing as if they were a hundred years out of date?" James isn't making it obvious he's looking at everything, but Alec knows him too well - knows his profession too well - to think he isn't taking it all in.

"Goblins." Alec shrugs, glancing at one shop that catches his attention. A joke shop, it looks like, bright and enticing. Not right now, but he can always look into it later. They might have something useful to annoy Medical with. "They're the most efficient bankers I know, and the safest. You can't get money out of them with a computer, and I think I've heard of them being robbed precisely once."

James makes a noncommital noise, following Alec up the pristine marble steps of Gringotts, and inside. There's not much of a line, and it doesn't take long for Alec to arrange to see an account manager. He doesn't really need money out of his vault directly today, since everything he wants to do is within the confines of Gringotts itself.

"Mr. Trevelyan." Apris narrows his eyes as Alec steps into his office with James in tow.

"Apris, this is James. He's my partner."

"I can see that, Mr. Trevelyan." Apris flicks a swift glance at James' hands. "Shall I assume you're here for a more standard bonding accessory?"

James gives Alec a long look, and Alec shrugs, a grin spreading over his face.

"I was reminded yesterday that we skipped over a few steps, that's all. Yes, Apris, we're here because I went and got married without bothering to do anything sensible."

"For once." Apris snorts, waiting until Alec and James are seated before he opens the ledger for Alec's accounts. "The Ministry attempted to register you as deceased in 1986. Would you care to have that properly stricken from the records?"

"Unless I have to do so in order to have access to my vaults, I don't see any reason to inform the Ministry they are mistaken regarding my death." Alec leans back a little in his chair, letting himself appear at ease. Showing his trust that Apris and Gringotts have not - have never - bothered to close off his access to his vault without confirming his death themselves.

Apris smiles, sharp and a little gleeful. There's no love lost between Gringotts and the Ministry. "Excellent, Mr. Trevelyan. Other than your Ministry death notice, your accounts are in order. There has been no access to your vault since you were last at one of our branches, and no claims have been made against your properties here or overseas."

"Good. I'll need to speak with someone about a ring for James - I don't trust the work of those outside your purview to meet my expectations."

"And what expectations are those, Alec?" James has been watching and listening, and Alec has been waiting for him to ask a question or three about everything.

"Resizes itself, invisible to anyone but us, emergency port-key. Preferably goblin-forged silver, but even the wizarding jewelers who work for Gringotts are better than those outside. Higher standards." Alec reaches out to lace his fingers through James. "I don't know what you'd want to get me. I'm not going to set your expectations."

James is silent a moment, eyes half-closed, mimicing Alec's show of trust in his own fashion. "The same is good. I like the invisible part."

"Oh?" Alec knows why he wants the invisiblity aspect - he won't have someone deciding they can use James against him because they're married. Or attempting to use him against James for that same reason. There are those who might still try to use them against each other, either because like Apris they can see the deep-seated magical bond between them, or because they see the closeness that Alec and James share. But they will not have that one piece of information, at least.

"A tattoo MI6 can blame on foolishness, and I can laugh off as youthful exuberence." James tightens his grip on Alec's hand, denying those were a part of it. "Jewelry is a little more obvious to them." He pauses, a smile twisting his lips a moment. "They wouldn't like the idea of losing me so quickly."

Alec grins at that, though he knows that James won't leave MI6 without far more provocation than it took to turn Alec against them.

Apris is scribbling in a smaller ledger as they talk, and after a short silence, the door opens to let a goblin and a wizard into the room, who Apris quickly introduces as Gildis and Socha, the jewelers he recommends to make their rings.

"We understand not doing things in the proper order, is what my brother means." Gildis is looking between them with narrowed eyes, before she gestures to James to get up. "Let me see it. Unless you'd rather this take longer?"

It takes a moment, before James settles into the chair again, leaning his arms on the top rail while Gildis and Socha examine the sigil, ink and magic, that spreads across the small of James' back. Alec leans back in his own chair, sitting so he has a clear line of sight to both of them around James, and watches James relax a little. Trusting Alec to watch his back, as he has since he'd asked for this.

Trusting him in a way so few still do.

"Plain rings?" Gildis steps away from James, summoning a ledger with a snap of her fingers. "Or something with a stone?"

Alec shrugs, looking at James. "No stone, but not plain."

"Engraved." James curls one corner of his mouth. "Serpent and Sword."

"Hmm." Socha flicks a glance between Alec's face and the tattoo that is still bared to sight. "We can do the sigil in minature, though it would require the authorization of the current head of the family. Which I don't believe is you, Mr. Trevelyan."

"No." Alec feels some of his bouyant mood drain away. "Designs for both as sigil and as words, and I'll take care of acquiring the authorization or denial of the former."

James blinks once, raising an eyebrow.

"Another stop before going home, James. It's nothing to be concerned about." Not for James, at least. Alec has his doubts if it will be entirely safe for him, after so many years letting his mother believe he's dead.

Socha nods, and Gildis makes another note in her ledger.

"I've the information on the magic you want included from my brother's notes. We can have them ready for engraving by the end of the week, and seal the magic in them when you return to collect them."

"Why does that have to wait for us to return?" James shifts his shirt, covering the tattoo again, and looking over at Gildis.

"Because something like this is best sealed with the recipients present." Gildis pauses, a sharp-toothed smile on her face. "Usually with blood."

"Ah." James smiles back, and Gildis blinks before chortling in surprise.

There's little more to do other than agreeing on a price, and arranging for it to be transferred directly from Alec's personal vault. Little more to keep him from the necessity of telling his mother he's alive, and introducing her to James.

Alec thinks the afternoon is going to be far longer than he had hoped or planned.


End file.
